


Shine on You crazy Diamond

by The_Anxious_Chords01



Category: DCU
Genre: Birds of Prey, But with the Joker, City of Bane, F/F, Fluff, Gotham City Sirens, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The_Anxious_Chords01
Summary: Harley has completely reduced her sentence with taskforce X, much to Waller's Chagrin. Harley only has to do one last month of Arkham for the public to see she has reformed. In the cell next to her is a certain redhead very much to her liking. Just before she leaves Arkham, batman comes with a deal for her to work with him, but she will not leave her new friend behind. Event unfold and Gotham is taken over and the bat-family is driven from Gotham, it is up to Harley and pals to save the city.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Joker/Punchline (DCU), Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Hit the Road Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit the road Jack and don't you come back  
> No more
> 
> ~ Ray Charles

'Wel Harley, you have done it.' A hated voice filled with anger and bitterness softly spoke. Amanda Waller may not seem like much of a threat, the Afro-American woman was mainly short and fat, but make no mistake she is a tough woman.

'Heya Wallers, watcha been upto?' Harley spoke muffled beneath a sack placed over her head. 'How's the husband, does his balls go back into his body as well, Lawton always said they did with him. And boomie said th-'

'Enough!' A voice echoed. Waller had come very close to the jester.

'Sorry Wallers, but you could really use a breath mint.' Harley giggled, finding the joke in this bizarre setting.

The hood was lifted from her head and Harley blinked to adjust her eyes. She was strapped to a chair, arms in a straight jacked. across from her was an empty chair a table.

'You have completed your full sentence, and you are free to go if you comply with some of our demands, but for that, another visitor has come for you.

The lights flickered and suddenly on the other side of the table sat batwoman, with files in her hands. 

'Harley.' She stated.

'Lady-Bats.' Harley said mocking her stern tone.

'The government and the Justice League has agreed with your release, you have shown much growth over the last couple of years with the task force. We cannot just release you, we want you to go back to Arkham for one month, from which we release you on good behaviour, you will be cleared of all your charges and you will be no longer labelled as insane. After Arkham, you will have to report back on the League or the Bat-Family, your choice. We would like to keep in touch with you, your assets can be used for the greater good in this city. We would love to have you on our side.' She said hand running through the long red hair of the wig. Harley stared at the long flowing locks and shivered.

'Can't I just immediately report to you, I'd love to work under you, or on top of you if that is watcha into.' Harley winked towards batwoman. Batwoman removed her glove and showed Harley a ring on her ring finger. It glittered on her pale skin and the ruby matched the red painted nails of Batwoman.

'Suck, another's woman is off-limits, shame, I would rock your fucking world.'

'I'm sure you would, but to continue our conversation, once you are out of Arkham, if you choose to continue our fight it would increase your benefits, and may even result in special treatment by the league, in which we would turn a blind eye to some of your more carnal instincts.' She looked judgingly at Harley and then continued

'Were you, however, to fall back into your old ways, we would have to come for you, but you will start with a clean slate. There is also the option of peacefully living your life with a spouse with nothing to concern you with. You would have to report to some of the hero's as to make sure you have not had a relapse. Do not, I repeat, do not go searching for the Joker, that maniac that kidnapped you and turned you may deserve it, but if you go looking for him, he will kill you, he is just as infatuated with you as you are obsessed with killing him. Murder is as well never the option. So you can go back to villainy, try to become a hero or live a normal life, what do you choose?

Harley looked down at the table and thought about it. 'I'd like to clear my name the proper way, if I start living a normal life, people will still look at me like I'm a psycho. I'd like to gain the people's trust before I settle down... Maybe even with a certain redhead, I mean if the marriage doesn't work out Lady-Bats, call me.'

'Insufferable as always, thank you for your cooperation, I personally will be seeing you in Arkham once a week, and for the first couple of months I will train you in our way of working.' Batwoman stood up as to leave the room but looked over her shoulders at the jester. 'First thing you'll do after you are out of Arkham, is coming over for dinner at my place. Meet the wife, you'll love her, she is a cop.'

'Isn't she supposed to arrest you for vigilantism?'

'Love finds a way.' Batwoman smiled at her and left the room.

'Where were we.' Waller said before pulling out a gun-like device. 'Ah I remember.' as she put the device to Harley's neck.

'Nice lady, Wallers, please don't- FUCK FUCK FUCK ON TOAST!' Harley screamed as the device was turned on.

'Relax, I am just removing the bomb in your neck, I hope I will not see you again, this task force will need to continue on without you. I definitely will not miss that annoying laughter of yours.'

She then motioned for the guards to put the sack back on Harley's head and she was taken away. The next thing she saw was the gates of Arkham penitentiary, her old prison, mental institution and workplace. It was Ironic that this would be the start of a new life on the path of a hero.


	2. Brain Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunatic is in my head  
> The lunatic is in my head  
> You raise the blade, you make the change  
> You re-arrange me 'til I'm sane  
> You lock the door  
> And throw away the key  
> There's someone in my head but it's not me
> 
> ~ Pink Floyd

Harley had been assigned a cell on the 5th floor, there was a mix of high-security and low-security inmates, due to renovation, too much blood on the walls after Killer Croc had escaped, it was one of the only rooms available, she had walked through the halls and saw some of her past patients like Edward, Paul, the Victors, Fries, and Szasz. It always felt weird seeing them, now that she had regained a bit of sanity she could feel the shame of her ending up behind the doors she once swore she would get people out. That broke her. Victor Fries was not insane, Harley had put together and case to get him transferred to Belle Reve, but the Joker had escaped and kidnapped her before anything could happen.

Right now Harley was sitting on her bed, in a room which would be her home for one more month, and then she'll be a free woman. Next to her left was Alberto Falcone, Holiday. Somewhere to his left where Clock King and Calendar man, they had seemed to have taken a liking of each other. Across from her was Paul Dekker, Crazy Quilt. The room to her right was empty.

After lunch was served Harley got bored and started doing gymnastics to get her mind of the things, she loved that she could still do that, no amount of toxic waste of Ace Chemicals could change that. Then mid backflip, the alarms went off and all of the lights went to red. Harley ran to the glass of her cell and saw guards trying to fight a new inmate who had no intention of getting locked up. One of the Bats had probably dropped her off, and after they had left the figure went berserk on the guards. Harley could only see shadowlike figures bathed in red light but saw that the figure was a fighter. They had already taken out two guards and she was fighting off four others. But when the reinforcements came in, the figure was overpowered. Six guards were needed to hold the figure down and throw them, literally throw them into the cell on Harley's right.

Harley heard an exclamation of pain and a hard thud as the figure came down, Harley could now make out that the figure was female, but could not see features or anything clear thanks to the stupid red light. Them four guards left, but two remained and after all the others had walked away, they started kicking the woman.

'Leave her alone!'

'Shut up Bitch or you'll be next,' a high pitched voice came, male but not with a lot of cojones, Harley thought.

'You cannot do this she has rights.'

'She has forsaken all of her rights once she attacked Bill.' The other voice said, coughing and out of breath, most likely a fat smoker.

Harley went silent not knowing anything to do to help the other woman. The woman stayed silent, keeping herself composed. Curfew hit in not a minute later and the guards left laughing at the piece of art they had left.

'Hi, are you okay.' Harley said coming closer to the window separating their cells

'Never felt better.' A voice spoke weakly. Harley heard something moving and figured the woman would have gone to bed.

'Thank you for trying to help.' the voice was mellow and an absolute delight to listen to Harley thought.

'Sorry I couldn't do anything, you should go to bed, let your body heal.'

'I heal very fast, tomorrow I will not even feel my cracked rib are shattered arm.' Harley heard the woman move and she herself got up and got to sleep, still, the voice kept on ringing through her head.

The next morning, after Harley woke up she immediately looked to her right, where she knew the other woman must be laying. She had her back turned towards Harley so Harley could only see long red hair. Then it was time for breakfast, Food was shoved into her cell and Harley started eating, it still didn't taste like much, but she was hungry and just didn't care.

With a groan, the other woman got out of bed and walked towards her food, she looked to her left and saw a pale blonde sitting on the floor munching on her food. So this was her kind savior, she thought. She walked to the glass in between, moving slowly towards the jester.

'Hey,' She started, Harley turned her head and only now recognized the woman in the other cell. She was tall, slender and most notably, green, Harley recalled her from her job at Arkham, she hadn't been one of her patients, but the other psychiatrist, Strange was his name, had been. Harley never liked Strange, he had been condescending to the patients, seeing them more as inmates. Harley had never known her name, she was always found a way to not catch up to the news, and Hugo Strange had just called her Crazy Plant Bitch.

'Hiya,' Harley started, 'You feelin' betta?' she looked at the green woman, oozing beauty, her skin was not smooth, she had vinelike henna tattoos on her face, neck, and hands, they would probably be connected as one big plant, but Harley couldn't see the rest of her body, though she felt like she wanted to.

'Yeah, just hungry now, I guess.' She said as she sat down facing Harley. 'I have never seen you, before, and I have been here a lot, who are you?'

'Harley Quinn, and you?'

'You don't know who I am?' 

'Not your name, I know the name the other psychiatrist gave you, none of them really nice.'

'Poison Ivy.' Poison Ivy said after laughing softly. 'What were the other names?'

'Crazy Plant Bitch, Green Lady, Venus Fly Trap and Would hit that.'

'Would hit that? which of them said that?' Ivy said, eyebrow raised.

'Cash I think, I don't really know, I was never involved with them, I sat in a corner eating my own food.'

'Wait,' Ivy said standing up. 'You were that cute psychiatrist tasked with treating the joker, I saw you a couple of times. Big frames complementing your face, toned muscled arms and legs?'

'Yeah that was me,' She blushed. 'I used to be Harleen Quinzel with a full career in front of me, then the Joker happened.'

'You fell in love with him and escaped with him, that were the rumours.'

Harley got angry now. 'Fuck no! He got infatuated with me and kidnapped me during his escaped, whilst escaping from him I fell in chemicals, bastard, I'll kill him someday.'

'Fuckwit.' 

'Exactly, I got caught trying to kill him and massacring all of his goons.'

'And now you're here.'

'And now I'm here' Harley said leaving some essential details out of the story.

'How long are you in here for Harleen,' Not used to her normal name being spoken, Harley looked at Ivy. 'Please just use Harley, I should be here for a month or so, then I am relocated to Belle Reve, for not actually being insane. you?'

'I have a quadruple life sentence,' Harley gave her a look of pure pity, 'Don't worry, Harley, I am immortal, so I should have enough time left if the planet isn't destroyed by then.'

Harley sniffled. 'You don't seem insane to me, what are you doing here?'

'I may or may not have killed the entire board of Ace Chemicals as they were dumping toxic wast in Gotham river. I gave the trees in the park extra defensive mechanisms, but they started killing humans, which was against the law. I once held the freeway hostage as I wanted them to stop using diesel, but the vines eventually died from the toxins they sprayed, which made me almost lose my mind. I have also narcissistic tendencies and attachment issues, trust issues, and a problem in opening up.'

'Jeez, and I thought I had problems,' Harley smiled. 'But it is not enough to put you here, sure your methods are questionable, but your values aren't. I could help you with that, Ivy.

'Hmm,' Poison Ivy said, slowly walking back to her bed, having reached her social limit for that day. Harley decided to do some acrobatics to keep her mind from exploding with this new information about this amazing person she had just met, with long flowing red hair, green skin, and perfectly round-

'Pam,'

'What?' Harley asked confused, falling from her handstand.

'Dr. Pamela Isley, that was who I was before I became this.']

'Thanks for sharing, I could see this becoming a great friendship.'

Ivy turned her back to Harley and murmured 'Maybe' but was smiling into her pillow.

The following days were all kind of they would talk for a bit, Ivy would get tired, and they went to do their own separate things, but their conversations went deeper and lasted longer every day. They were forming a real friendship, but Harley knew she couldn't get attached to the red-head as she was leaving in a month. Once her time to get out came, she had hatched a plan.

'Harleen Quinzel, you are being transferred.' Four Guards were at her door. Two of them she recognized, Harley was a smart woman, she had the voices of the officers who had beaten Ivy linked to faces as soon as she could. No-balls and Fat-smoker were standing a bit closer to Ivy than the others as if they wanted to do nothing more then to get in that cell and ravish her. Harley lowkey wanted to do the same but in a different way.

Behind the guards came to figures, a cop and the batwoman. The guards had opened her door and handed her to the cop, a female with long dark hair. 

'Can I say my goodbyes to Ivy?' Harley asked to Batwoman. She nodded and ordered the guards to go for a walk, she and the cop stayed with Harley.

'Hey, Ives, I'm leaving you, I wish I could bring you with me, just remember that even when I'm gone you have a friend.' Harley winked to Ivy who was standing close to the window watching her only friend being taken away. She was the only one who noticed Harley slipping a tiny plant with root intact through the food window. 'Just promise me you'll visit me after your life sentences are done.'

'I will Harles. See you then.'

As Harley walked towards the exits with the cop and the bat, an explosion could be heard, from the first floor. The elevator opened up and goons in purple suits came up. More explosions could be heard. One blew a hole through Paul's wall and goons came through on that end the hall was overflown with the same goons. 

'Get behind me Harley' The Batwoman grunted.

'Set me free, I can fight.' Harley said extending her wrists to the cop who had the keys to her cuffs.

'Don't' No-balls squeaked, shooting at the purple goons.

'What the fuck happened.' Said the cop, her guns drawn.

'Get Harley out of here Montoya, I'll handle it.'

'No, I'm staying, there are too many for you.'

'Get yourself to safety, please.' Batwoman almost begged

As the officer escorted Harley towards the exit, batwoman was overcome by goons, and dragged out of the hole in Crazy Quilt's cell.

'.... Love Y...' She said before fading from view.

'Kate!' A horrible scream came from the cop before she composed herself and started running towards the exit as a giant goon knocked them both down.

'Emperor Joker the first of Gotham will reign victorious.' He grunted, he punched Harley multiple times in her face and she couldn't get up. The goon pulled out his shotgun about to shoot the Harley in the face when a vine shot through his body.

The goon fell over and crushed Harley, all Harley could feel was pain, as someone screamed her name, but the sound was muffled. That scream was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.' 


	3. I'm Only Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't wake me, no, don't shake me  
> Leave me where I am, I'm only sleeping
> 
> ~ John Lennon (The Beatles)

Harley came to in a dimly lit room, her whole body ached and felt sore. Harley tried sitting up and only barely managed it. Then she was able to take a good look around. The room was small, there was one bed, the one she was laying in, one chair, one table, some monitors, a mirror and a door. The door was standing open and the steaming herbal tea on the table seemed to indicate that there was one other person in the room, not that long ago. Harley focused and could softly hear two female voices, it was weird that it didn’t register with her yet, but then again, she had been in a coma for… how long had it been, she didn’t know, gaps needed to be filled.

‘I need to know, the “Emperor” is shipping in new weapons into the docks tonight, or so our intel has shown. We could really use your help, I saw what you did when they invaded Arkham, you be a value to the team, tonight we may finally have a lead to find Kate.’

‘I know you want your wife back, but as of right now, I cannot leave her side just yet.’

‘Well, if you ever change your mind, you know you’ll always have a place here, you saved our asses back there, especially Harley’s… Any updates on her.’

‘Not that I know of, still out, I have checked her vitals, she has not been in danger since last week, for now, it is just to wait until she wakes.’ Ivy and the cop, Harley had forgotten her name, walked in. Ivy’s eyes got big as she saw Harley sitting up straight.

‘Harley!’ From up close Harley could see the pale skin of Ivy with green lips and green tattoos over her body. She wore blue jeans with a light green top, nothing to tight, mainly for comfort. Her red curly hair was done up and she wore glasses. Harley could see the tired look on her face and the bags under her eyes. Ivy looked still very pretty, but Harley could see that the redhead had not had a proper goodnights rest in weeks.

‘Hey Ives, how have you been, you look rough.’ Harley joked, knowing she would look ten times worse.

‘I’d say I still look good, not compared to you.’ Harley pouted at that, Ivy smirked at that and went back to the seat and sipped her tea. After drinking all, she looked at Harley still with puppy-eyes and she said:

‘Come on, Harls, you still look amazing.’

‘Thanks, Ives, but how did I get here? What happened?’ Harley said fear in her eyes, grabbing Ivy’s hand. Ivy would have killed anyone other than her friend here touched her.

‘I think I can fill you in.’ the cop said. Harley remembers that her name was Montoya and she looked very different than Ivy. Whereas Ivy was dressed to be comfortable, Officer Montoya was dressed for combat. She had donned a loose Kevlar vest, shirt, combat trousers and boots. She had handguns holstered to her hips and knives to her boots. She put her helmet and rifle on the table.

‘When Kate and I came to get you from your cell, The Joker had taken the control of Gotham. Batman was on league business and most of the Batfamily was off as well. We had to scramble to get who is left here. We got some bats and have been in contact with some villains trying to reform, helping us from within. The Joker is threatening to blow up Gotham if any super arrives. So they have been negotiating. Our team is trying to get to the location of the bomb, but we are missing our leader. We have multiple leads but have been unable to find her.’

‘What happened to Gotham?’

‘Joker has taken control over as “emperor”, and he instructed others to fill up other vacant jobs.’

‘Others?’ Harley said questioningly, not fully up to speed yet.’

‘He had given all villains an ultimatum to work for him or be hunted down, only some refused, we are searching for them, they might help our cause.’ 

‘Who?’ 

‘Two-face is the new commissioner; I heard the birds of prey have gotten a hold of Gordon and are caring to him. Pyg is in charge of the hospital, Firefly of the fire department, and other villains have taken a large part of Gotham, dividing it and becoming city council members. Black Mask, Cobblepot, Riddler, Hush.’

‘What happened at Arkham.’ Harley said, only able to remember bits and pieces.

‘They got in via a dirty guard and overran the place. We have questioned around a have gotten word of his plans for Arkham. Joker has given control back to Strange; he and Crane are now experimenting on citizens and their enemies. We also know why he attacked the facility with full force, partly to recruit all the villains, partly to get to you. Why did he want to kill you?’

‘The Joker has had an obsession with me after my first reassessment as a psychiatrist. He became infatuated and I had to distance myself from him, with one of his escapes he kidnapped me and showed me where he came from. We went to Ace chemicals and he pushed me in this substance that would make me looney. It worked and he mind-controlled me for a while, probably Jarvis. Not long after I broke free, Batman caught me send me to Arkham, where I was picked up for Taskforce X, in which I could reduce my sentence. Joker always wanted me back, but I freed myself. I don’t need that green-haired bastard in my life.’

A dark young man came sprinting through the door, he almost fell, caught himself by grabbing onto Ivy’s chair, Ivy was unprepared and the man, herself and the chair fell down.

‘Sorry miss. Ivy.’ The man said, he extended a hand, which Ivy denied, stood up straight and said: ‘Renée, the Birds of Prey found something, Dinah’s on the line. We might have found her; they will assist us at the docks; Dinah, Oliver, Helena and Zinda, are all joining us. The others are preparing themselves.’

‘I have to go, Ivy?’ Ivy shook her head. ‘Well okay then, Harley I hope you will feel better soon, please excuse me as I’m going to beat the shit out of some fucking clowns.’ Renée Montoya said as she left the room with the man. The room got really quiet for a moment and then Harley spoke again:

‘Ivy’

‘Yeah?’

‘How the fuck did we get out, I just keep buffoon knocking me down.’

‘The plant you gave me a way to escape and I grew a vine and killed the goon, I did not count on him falling on you.’ Harley looked at Ivy and saw the shame and remorse on her face and the reason why she had stayed at her sight all those days; guilt. ‘I grabbed your body and cradled you in vines as I help Montoya to her feet. We then jumped out of Jarvis’s open wall. Renée guided us to here, this Batwoman’s cave. I still don’t know why I am allowed here.’ Ivy continued

‘You might have shown you true self whilst rescuing me.’ Harley spoke softly feeling sleepy already.

‘Maybe,’ Ivy said. ‘Goodnight Harley.’ As Ivy was walking towards the door to get some new tea, she stopped, turned around and asked; ‘Did you give that flower to me knowing that I could escape with it.’

‘I might.’ Harley said with a grin turning in her bed. ‘Night Pam.’

Ivy walked out of the room and it was only after she got back and was already halfway through her mint-tea that she realised that Harley had used her old name, usually that means death by poison. 

The really weird thing was that she didn’t mind it, though.


	4. Wastelands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wastelands of today  
> When there's nothing left to lose  
> And there's nothing more to take  
> But you force yourself to choose
> 
> ~ Linkin Park

After Harley had rehabilitated and was up and running in about two weeks. Officer Montoya did not seem all too happy, not only did she led the resistance against Emperor Joker and was trying daring rescues with her team, but she now also had to deal with Harley, who was like an ADHD chipmunk on cocaine. She would twirl around the Batcave and do all sorts of acrobatics to celebrate her legs working again.

The team got quite tired of it as well; not many were let, the main bat and birdboys were off on some league business and unable to get in. There was not really a team, to be honest, you had Azrael and Clayface, two former villains, Montoya and Batwing. They were in close contact with the Birds of Prey, who were missing their leader as well, but Dinah, Oliver, Zinda and Helena were still fighting as well, they had even managed to find commissioner Gordon, he had been severely beaten until the brink of death, but he was now in a medically induced coma in the Batcave. Maggie Sawyer had been saved by Batwing, as a known GCPD member, she was targeted by goons until being swept from the streets by Luke and brought back to HQ. Lucius Fox had been on a business trip and as Bruce Wayne was away, Alfred had taken a holiday, his first in years, so both of them were unharmed.

After Harley had started walking again, Ivy had joined the team on missions, and she turned out to be a valuable asset to it. Harley had wanted to do something to help Renée, but she was still being kept on lockdown, it was like she wasn’t to be trusted by anyone else then Ivy. They stayed up late and talked for a long while, room was scarce in the cave, so they had to share a small room with two twin beds. But with Sawyer soon to be leaving the medbay and Gordon stabilising, there wouldn’t be enough room for all of them.

‘Harley, Ivy, would you mind joining me for a second?’ Renée said. Ivy and Harley had been talking about something insignificant, they stood up and joined Montoya and Luke in the conference room.

‘You have noticed that this cave has become overcrowded.’ Luke started.

‘We have.’ Ivy said.

‘Isn’t it just so comfy and nice?’ Harley added.

‘We have had some intel about former villains, antihero’s and people who have always walked the line.’ Renée said. ‘We need their help. Our team and the Birds of Prey have had an idea. We want Harley to lead this new team, this team was Kate’s idea before this town turned to shit, we suggest Ivy go with her, as I don’t think

‘Yippie, being badass with Pammie.’

‘Harls, I don’t think that will be all off it.’

‘Indeed, we want your team to help with raiding bases of villains and helping us free Gotham of the Joker, both of you are unable to live free lives until all of this is over. Ivy still has a sentence, but as she saved Gordon and continues to help us, we can almost guarantee, you will be released as soon as we kill the Joker.’ Montoya said

‘Where are we headed?’ Harley asked.

‘We have found this older base, which as far as we know has been in disuse, it was a former Argus safehouse, but had enough defensive and strategic systems to get a military base on its knees, you do have to cross Gotham for it, as we are now next to the harbours and you have to move to through the suburbs, which is Bane’s territory, towards the hills.’ Luke said as he pulled up the map.’

‘The first of your recruits are waiting there, your first proper mission will be retracting our informants from within the city council, they have messaged to be afraid, as the Joker knows one of his council has been spying from us.’ Montoya said. ‘We loved having you here, but it is time to go our separate ways.’

It only took around an hour to get all of their stuff together and packed into small backpacks, they didn’t own many clothes, as most of them came out of the collection of Batwoman and Montoya. Ivy was able to make her own clothes, which came in handy, but Harley had to wear ill-fitting clothing, she was quite small, tiny as Ivy would jokingly say, or she could wear her Arkham outfit, which would be a dead giveaway.

They said their goodbyes and walked into the unknown.

It shouldn’t be the unknown, this was Gotham, their hometown. But most of the city was unrecognizable. They walked out around the docks, which was now owned by the Roman.

No one was around, all people were inside with boarded doors and windows. Some houses were in ruins, and in the parks, weeds started to grow and as they walked, they saw gang signs and posters of that hated grin. 

As they started walking on the main roads, they saw men and women in green painting the streets purple as purple-clad people with clown masks oversaw the whole operation. They came closer and saw the men in green were chained together.

‘Hey ladies, come a bit closer, I’ll show you a good time.’ One of the clowns said.

‘Isn’t the pale one, one of us?’ Another one said.

Harley already had skipped through the purple paint, ruining her shoes and swinging her bat as she hit the first clown, the one that had catcalled them.

‘It is the 21st fucking century, you asshole.’ She yelled as his head was bashed in. She turned around to hit the second one and smashed him as well. The four goons remaining all jumped on her before being kept apart by vines shooting from the weeds between 

‘You should really have a guy for these kinds of weed removal, do you know what some people could do with this?’ Ivy said pompously. 

‘Kinky.’ Harley joked as one of Ivy’s entered one of the goons’ mouth and came out through his nose, before retracting and tickling his brain.

Harley herself had broken the kneecaps of one and another one was hanged by Ivy, both of them screaming in agony until they stopped.

‘Please don’t, I have a family, he made me do it.’ The last goon said as she backed away.

‘Ivy don’t,’ Ivy’s vine retracted at that statement from Harley. ‘She’s not worth it, we are better than that now.’

Ivy and Harley turned around and started continuing on their journey as;

‘Watch out.’ A man in green yelled, as he grabbed the purple goon, who had drawn her gun. The man started to beat up the woman who was still pointing her gun at Harley.

‘Joker wants her, she must come with me, I’ll be rich.’ Were her last muffled words as the chokehold the man had on her, ended her life.

‘Thank you, do I know you?’ Harley said as the man looked familiar.

‘Thomas Blake.’ The man said

‘Catman.’ Ivy said, recognizing him.

‘The very same, I didn’t fall in line with the Emperor and I was imprisoned. Some of the others as well.’

‘Come with us, we are taking the fight back to them, and freeing all the others.’ Harley offered. Thomas nodded and as soon as his chains were broken and the other prisoners were set free, he joined them on the quest towards the new HQ. 

Blake hijacked a car, which sped up the process by a lot. They reached the safehouse in mere minutes, which would have taken hours to do.

A Safehouse was an inaccurate word, safevilla would be more correct. It was a large mansion on the hills of Gotham, overlooking the whole city. Within its foundations lies a bunker which can withstand radioactive materials. The mansion had a quite large pool and a huge garden. 

The thing that alarmed them, however, was that the door was unhinged in its sockets.


End file.
